Dear Aylee
by simplewispersofme
Summary: Greer feels emotional over losing Aylee and Mary leaving that she writes her a letter, telling her how she feels. A/N: This came to me in a dream so I wrote it up, I hope you like it.


Dear Aylee,

It's rather strange in the castle, in court without two of my dearest friends here.  
Losing you both so close together both in different ways. You my dear sweet Aylee in death and Mary in hope of finding a safe place for her and for us far from the castle, far from Nostradamus and his prophecy.

My dearest Aylee you went before your time, none of us can fathom the reason you had been taken from us already. It's haunts me every night, I see your frail, fragile body laying on the stone floor blood traipsing out from under your head; no way of stopping it seeing you unable to move, your breathes slowing, your struggle to fight for your life. I see Kenna, Lola and I sitting round you guarding you wishing we could have done something more, prevented it from happening even. We have too much pain and sorrow for you for the loss of you.

When Mary saw you, ran towards you cradling you as you said your last words, took your last breath being the one to protect you in your last moments with us. I can't ever shake these images from my thoughts, they are with me all the time. As I try to sleep I see them the most, the most vivid of images running round my thoughts I see you and your last moments we have with you.

I push the last images of you away as much as I can not wanting to remember only those thoughts. I remember memories of us together, recent thoughts along with those of us as children playing together, Kenna, Lola, Mary and us two being free to play as children. Running around the castle when we were eight and nine not having a care in the world that these moments would end for us, not for a second taking the time to take them in and hold them close to us, something as children we never remembered to do. Our last full moment together when we were all planning for Mary and Francis's wedding, with Kenna on her bed talking about it and the gorgeous gifts you gave us leaving us in shock that you gave us all such beautiful jewellery. Jewellery that will be cherished forever by all three of us.

Mary now fears of Nostradamus's prophecy, he foresaw a death among us ladies, this came true making us loose you and now she is in fear of being the cause to Francis's death if she marries him and stays In court any longer. She told us of her fears and worries before she left, she told us when she finds safe ground and a strong alliance she will send for us, we don't know how long until that happens.

It's unusual not having Mary here, not having our Queen here to answer to, being in court without her somehow doesn't feel quite right; but we have our orders that we must stay and she will send for us when she can. She has left with Bash or so it is said around court but his reason for leaving none of us know quite yet. I'm sure where ever they have gone to find alliances she will be protected by him ensuring her safety, even though we are both aware she can look after herself quite well.

I guess as you will never read this I can come forward and tell you, I have found happiness and safety and an incredible love for someone I know I can't ever be with. I chose never to tell any of you because the shame it would bring me and my family if anyone found out about it. He is a baker boy and is below me I know, I know my father wouldn't approve, I know he won't give me the title I have been aware I need to gain my whole life. These feelings I have though I cannot hide, I cannot be rid of. It is where I am always off to, I'm with him down in the kitchens we talk and sometimes he convinces me to try cooking with him, though I'm not very good. I suppose while I'm still young and have not found a suitor quite yet I'm free to enjoy my youth and that is what I am doing. I'm enjoying this time I have here at French court, the time I have with him. I'm sure that if you were here and found this out you most certainly wouldn't approve of it which is why I chose to not tell you any of you.

I miss you dear sweet Aylee, we all miss you so much. We would all have liked a longer time with you around.

Greer


End file.
